To develop materials for use in neural stimulating electrodes, to evaluate the electrochemical processes that occur at the electrode-electrolyte interface during pulsing regiments characteristic of neural prosthetic applications, and to apply these findings to the fabrication of prototype neural stimulating electrodes.